Herobrine's Curse
by The Great Spirit of Writing
Summary: A myth of how Herobrine became evil, his grudge against Steve, and the creation of Minecraftia. Part of a longer story that I'm writing based on Minecraft. There will be monsters, Herobrine, serious soul searching, and most importantly tree punching! The other story will be rated T.


**A/N: Herobrine, Steve, Minecraft etc. belong to Mojang. **

**Herobrine's Curse**

Translated by Victor

In the beginning, there was only a mass of particles, swirling in a sea of void.

From the chaos came the three deities: Notch, god of Creation, his brother Herobrine, the god of Change, and Flora, the goddess of Balance.

Notch and Herobrine loved their sister very much, and loved each other, for if one was missing they could not exist. Notch created the World, Herobrine gave it Movement, Flora ruled over it, and together they lived in peace.

Neither Herobrine nor Notch was concerned with being more powerful than the other, for then Flora would die, and everything would be thrown into chaos again.

When Notch created things, he would ask his brother to help. Herobrine had a clever way of making things more interesting.

So when Notch set out to create a being that could share his love of creating and his love of his family as well, he invited Herobrine to help as well.

Out of clay the little figures were formed, miniature forms of what the gods might look like if they were reduced to a flesh and blood state. Man and Woman were created. Herobrine loved them just as much as his brother, if not more, for their ability to change their surroundings and make choices. They were called Humans. But something seemed missing. The humans loved to build and create, but they did not love each other.

Notch wanted his creations to create more of themselves and learn to build, so he gave them Love. Flora saw that if they were allowed to replicate unchecked, the balance of the world would tip. Herobrine then created Death.

The two humans were happy with the new love they had found, and soon the first babies were born. Notch created more humans and left them free to use the world respectfully, and build monuments in his name.

It was Herobrine who gave the humans Fire.

Fire was a useful tool. It let them cook their food and create tools. Soon more creations and inventions than ever were made. Notch and Herobrine were pleased, for the world was growing and changing, and still Flora ruled.

Until the first Sins.

With Love came jealousy. When two humans loved the same person, there was adultery and hatred. When two humans wanted the same object there was vanity and greed.

With Death came fear. When one human hated the other, they killed the other. When one human died, love was broken and families were torn apart.

With fear and anger, the people looked for someone to blame. So they chose Herobrine. They cried out, "Look what this monster has done! He brought us fire, which burns our fingertips; he caused greed and jealousy; he ruins our lives at every turn! He seeks to take our loved one from us with Death."

The humans began to curse Herobrine's name. Change was the enemy and they called it destruction. They fought change at every turn, creating routines and rituals. They forgot that to a degree change and creation were one and the same. Without Herobrine, they would have never existed. They could not comprehend how unbearable their lives would be without change. They owed Herobrine for their beautiful seasons, children, and the fresh growth of spring. But they looked upon Notch as their smiling protector and called Herobrine a demon.

Herobrine looked upon these happenings with sorrow and fury. As his temper flared he decided to punish them. So he changed some of the creatures Notch had created and they became sicknesses and monsters.

"Soon they will call out to me to change their fate and protect them," he thought. "Then they will love me as before."

But the humans cursed his name all the more, and pleaded to Notch to remove the terrors and protect them from Herobrine.

Notch was furious with his brother. Flora was dying from the imbalance of destruction. The humans had to kill the monsters nightly, and many were dying from the monsters and diseases.

"Remove these monsters at once!" he roared. "Our sister is dying, the people we created are dying, and you care nothing for their sufferings!"

"But what of my sufferings?" insisted Herobrine. "The people we created blame me for all their pain, yet you had a part as well! You insisted they have love and create more of themselves, and they are suffering for it! But you do not raise a finger to stop their hatred against me! I love them too, brother."

"You speak not of love, but greed and jealousy. They do not put up temples and praise your name, so you force them to endure more torment. You know that I cannot destroy the effects of your curse, but I can make you wish you had."

"Not only do you mock my pain, but you threaten me and refuse to help! I will not remove my monsters from the earth, so you may feel the helplessness I do."

"Then I will curse you as well! You may rot in the Nether and the End until I choose a Player to fight in your vicious game. If he is slain by you hand, you will return to your prison until you feel ten times the suffering of each Chosen One that you kill. And if you are slain by their hand, only then will you be free to return to your home in heaven. Once you leave here, you will remember nothing of your curse but a desire to kill the Player. And I will mark you as well, so that all mortals will know the Devil is among them." Notch placed his hand upon Herobrine's forehead and the latter's eyes turned bright white and glowed. Herobrine spat at his brother's feet and vanished into the Nether.

Over time, Herobrine's anger towards his brother and sorrow from the hate of humans curdled into rage. He swore to obliterate Notch and ruin the very land he had helped him create. All humans were his enemies, and the bitter fury he felt toward Notch's Chosen One was unholy, for the player was a symbol of how he was never good enough for his brother.

From "The Book of our Creator", translated by Victor

I rubbed my head and suppressed a laugh. "Wow. So this Notch is like God, then? I still don't see how this relates to me."

**A/N: Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? There's a review button right there! This is part of a Minecraft based story I might publish. There will be monsters, Herobrine, devastating soul-searching, and most importantly tree punching! (Victor is one of the characters)**

**For a limited time, I will try to read and review at least one of my reviewer's stories. Thank you for reviewing!  
**


End file.
